In the heat of the moment
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Bellamy has a fever and acts like an idiot in more ways then one. Clarke takes care of him of course.


Clarke rolled over in her bed. Today had been rough with most of the kids in camp sick with the flu. They had the flu on the Ark but this was from earth, it had had almost a hundred years to mutate.

This new strain hit quick, causing headaches, drowsiness, inflamed glands and a high fever. With all the time she spent with them she was lucky she hadn't caught it herself. Wick had been in bed for days with a worried Raven sitting with him the whole time.

The sickness wasn't deadly but it wasn't pleasant and some of the fevers were so high it caused hallucinations, making some of the kids delirious.

She was lucky that Bellamy hadn't caught it yet either. He was on guard duty for the delirious delinquents that kept getting into trouble. With all the noise coming from outside she supposed she should go out and see what it was. She was just getting out of bed when she heard someone shout her name.

Scrambling out of her tent she whirled towards the noise finding Miller on the ground with Bellamy standing over him.

"Where is she?!" Bellamy was obviously upset and Miller was holding his jaw.

"Woah, Bellamy! What's going on?" Clarke ran up to her co-leader and put a hand on his arm which he quickly shook off.

"They've taken her and he won't tell me where she is. WHERE IS SHE?"

Miller sighed from the ground and took Clarke's hand as she helped him up.

"He's sick, he must be hallucinating or something. He kept screaming that they took someone and he punched me when I asked what the hell he was talking about."

Clarke shook her head and sighed, she should have knocked on wood.

Bellamy was muttering things to himself as Clarke took a look at Millers jaw. "Just a bruise. Thank you Miller, I'll sort this out."

He sent an anxious look towards Bellamy and back at Clarke. "Are you sure you don't want some help? He's got a pretty mean swing even like this."

Clarke smiled. She loved this kid, he just got punched in the face by a feverish Blake and he still wanted to help.

"It's fine Miller, I'll take care of it." He shrugged and headed back towards the drop-ship to watch the other flu ridden kids.

Bellamy was still muttering but had moved to some tents and had begun rummaging through them.

Clarke quickly went over and, careful to leave some fist-dodging distance, called out for the crazed man.

"Bellamy? That's Connors tent. Can you tell me what you're looking for maybe I can help?"

She knew the best way to get through to him at this point was to play along with whatever dream he was seeing. At least until he calmed down a bit. He turned around to look at her and grabbed her arms.

"Clarke! They took Octavia, they took my baby sister. I have to get her back Moms gonna get in trouble, she's gonna be mad."

Clarke was close enough now to see how tired he was, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks red. She slowly reached a hand up to his forehead and felt the heat there.

"Oh Bellamy, your burning up. No one's taken Octavia she's fine." He looked confused and let her go to keep shifting through Connors things. He wouldn't be happy about that.

"No, they took her. It's all my fault, she's gone and I have to find her."

Clarke sighed again deciding to risk a punch to take his hands so he'd look at her.

"Octavia is okay. I know where she is, I can take you to her but you need to be quiet because people are sleeping okay?"

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. Here hold onto my hand your starting to wobble." His legs were getting shakier and Clarke was lucky his mind was so focused on his sister or he might have given up to sleep under a bush somewhere.

She walked him to Octavia and Lincoln's tent wondering how they could still be asleep with the noise Bellamy was making. She called out for Octavia hoping she was decent but Bellamy got excited and practically dived into the tent.

"Octavia? Where are you?" He stumbled to where she was lying on her side. Luckily Lincoln was on watch so Clarke wouldn't have to explain why he was there.

The girl rolled over and grunted at her brother that was patting her all over checking for injuries probably.

"Bell? What the hell are you doing?" She looked over at Clarke who looked apologetic.

"He's got a fever, he thought you'd been taken and was trying to find you. He also punched Miller."

Octavia raised an eyebrow but sat up in her bed and too Bellamy's shoulders.

"Hey Big brother what happened?" She was so gentle like talking to a child but Clarke saw the smirk hidden beneath her concerned look.

Bellamy still seemed very upset and looked ready to cry.

"They took you away and I couldn't find you O. I didn't know where you'd gone and I don't feel good and I'm too cold." He whimpered and Octavia made a face like she was looking at the world's cutest puppy, which she practically was.

"Aww Bell, you're just very tired and it's making everything a bit too hard. You found me its okay."

She took him in her arms and let him sniffle into her shoulder. She had dealt with this sort of thing a few times when he had gotten really drunk or once when he hit his head during guard duty, however that happened.

"How about you go with Clarke and she can make you feel all better hmm? You go with Clarke and I'll see you in the morning okay?"

He placed a sloppy kiss on her head, making her laugh, before she let him go and pushed him towards the waiting doctor.

He was so tired now he had his eyes closed and Clarke had to hold his hand to lead him in the right direction.

"We'll just stop off at my tent to get some of that tea before we get you to yours. It won't take long so you just sit and wait quietly okay?"

The boy nodded and followed her inside her tent. Clarke turned to her small desk that Bellamy had made for her to work on. When she had the tea she turned around to see Bellamy in her bed hiding under the covers. He was the biggest four year old she'd ever seen and she let out a small smile as she pulled back the covers.

His curly head peeked out and he whined about it being cold. There wasn't really any point in moving him so she set the tea down and snaked her hands under the covers to find his jaw. He squealed a little at her cold fingers as she pressed them to the underside of his jaw. Besides the fever he also had swollen glands and Clarke let out an irritated huff of air.

Some people passed right through the fever and were fine the next day but those with swollen glands were sick longer and having her co-leader be one of them really wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

There wasn't much she could do besides keep him hydrated so she picked up the tea and tried to pull back the covers a little more.

"Bellamy I need you to drink some tea, you need to stay hydrated."

He made a 'nuh uh' sort of noise and shook his head from under the blanket. Why did she think this was going to be simple?

"If you drink it I'll let you go to the river for a swim." He lowered the blanket so he could look at her from behind the edge of the blanket.

"Can Miller and the others come?"

"Sure they can come too." He smiled and grabbed the cup, downing the tea in one go before diving back under the covers.

Clarke tipped her head back and rolled her shoulders trying to let go of the tension that rested there. She was so tired and she wanted to sleep but what was she supposed to do with the big lump in her bed already. The lump started squirming from under the blankets and a hand shot out to grab Clarke's hand.

"You have to get in bed Mamas gonna be angry." Clarke scrunched her nose up, now he was really confused and he kept tugging at her hand.

"You're in my bed."

He only grunted and pulled harder. "Get innnn."

Clarke thought briefly about what might happen in the morning but decided she was too tired to care as she slipped under the covers beside him.

Bellamy immediately rolled to her side and buried his too hot face into her cool neck and wrapped arms around her pinning her in place. Clarke looked down at him but he seemed content for the moment. He was warm on her cold skin and hoped she would at least help to bring his temperature back to normal.

"Night, night Clarke."

He let out a big breath and settled quickly into sleep leaving a yawning Clarke that quickly followed him into slumber.

…..

Why was it so hot? Clarke tried to push her blankets off only to find them wrapped around her. And firm and breathing? Clarke pried her eyes open and was met with a head of curls and a broad shoulder.

"Bellamy?" The scene suddenly made sense when she realized the heat was coming from the furnace lying on top of her.

"Bellamy you need to get up and drink some water. I don't think your fevers broken yet."

He only curled into her tighter and mumbled something about being hungry.

"Come, on there's stuff I have to get done today. The kids need checking on."

"The kids can wait."

"Bellamy I'm serious get off of me I'm overheating."

She felt his warm nose wiggle against her neck.

"We never get to sleep in. Come on princess just stay for a bit."

Clarke managed to squirm her way out of Bellamy's grasp and roll out of bed as the furnace groaned.

"There's too much to do. How are you feeling?"

"Not much for pillow talk huh? I'm fine. Why were you in my bed anyway?"

Clarke looked up from her boots and glared at him. "It's my tent and don't you get any ideas about what happened. You're sick and last night you were delirious from fever. You got confused about some things and ended up in my bed. There really wasn't much point in moving you and you were very insistent in having me join you anyway."

He was staring at her blankly and she rolled her eyes. "It's fine Bellamy, nothing happened. You will have to apologize to Miller though. Oh and Connor as well, you made quite a mess of his tent."

She laughed at his confused expression and finished lacing her shoes.

"Never mind, let's just get you some fluids and food. Do you want to come with me to check on the kids or do you wanna stay here? If you stay I can bring you back some-"

The co-leader reluctantly slipped from the bed, shaking his head.

"No I'll go with you." Clarke nodded and slipped out of the tent with Bellamy following quickly behind her.

"Soo, I sort of understand why I was in your bed but why were you in there too? And snuggling?"

Clarke snorted out a laugh at the last part. "You were the one that was snuggling Blake. And you really shouldn't be wearing that big jacket, you're too hot already."

"Thanks Princess, I do work very hard to maintain this amazing physique of mine. But no, I'm too cold and you didn't answer my question."

Clarke tried to keep from laughing at his terrible jokes as she placed the back of her hand on his cheek to feel the heat of his skin.

"Hmm, not as bad as last night but not great either. And if you really must know you practically dragged me into that bed and I was too tired to put up much of a fight. You only wanted to cuddle anyway." She smirked at his confused and slightly embarrassed frown.

"Well thanks… for taking care of me. But next time we share a bed it better be for something waay nicer than cuddling." Now he was the one smirking as he walked away from Clarke's open mouthed stare.

"You wish Blake!"

He turned around and winked at her that big headed idiot. "You're the one who said I was too hot!"

Some of the delinquents wandering around sniggered at that which only made Bellamy happier and Clarke madder.

"He has a fever people, for god's sake!"


End file.
